Wanna Bet?
by YaoiForTheWin413
Summary: On the first day of high school, John makes a bet with his sister, Jade and his best friend, Karkat that he can become friends -or possibly more- with Dave Strider, the most popular boy in the school, in only one semester. This should definitely make high school interesting... Pepsicola, if you couldn't tell. Rated T for language and other not kid stuff. Also, image isn't mine.


_Whoa...this place is huge. Jeez. How am I supposed to find my first class?_

John had been in the school for less than five minutes and was already lost. Well, he assumed he was lost, since he had no clue where to go. Fuck, why did high schools have to be so_ big_?

"John! Wait up!" He heard a familiar voice call his name and he turned around. His sister Jade was pretty much sprinting towards him with Karkat in tow.

"Oh, hey guys," John said, smiling at the two. Karkat looked angry (as always), but Jade didn't seem to mind, smiling as well.

"Fucking Christ, why did we have to run all the way over here?! He was literally right the fuck there!" Karkat complained. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Jade...what class do you have first?"

"Uh..." Jade quickly pulled out her schedule and checked. "English...room 311."

"Sweet! I have that, too! What about you, Karkat?"

Karkat just groaned. "Algebra, 101."

"Ha! You have to deal with math in the morning!" John laughed. Karkat just flipped him off in response.

"Wow, we should probably start going. We're on the ground floor, and we have to get to the third in five minutes."

"Least_ I_ don't have to walk up all those fucking stairs." Karkat muttered and received two middle fingers in response. He just scoffed and started walking in the opposite direction.

_Way to start my first day, _John thought with a grin.

* * *

John's first class went pretty good. He found a bunch of people from his old school to talk to, and even made a few new friends. The teacher pretty much gave them a free period to get settled. Not much happened then.

In second period (Which he also shared with Jade and Karkat, thank god), He noticed she was staring over to the other side of the room. He followed her gaze to find that she was staring at a boy. He seemed..._oddly_ familiar, but John couldn't remember who he was. Blonde, with sunglasses. Hmm.

"Hey Jade?"

She hummed in response, not looking away.

"Who is that?"

"Who's who?"

"That kid you're staring at, which is by the way really creepy." Jade blushed and quickly looked at John, frowning.

"You don't remember him?" Jade looked surprised.

"Am I supposed to?" John was extremely confused.

"That's Dave. Dave Strider. He was like the most popular person in our old school, and it looks like that hasn't changed." She nodded towards a bunch of girls who were talking (or trying, at least) to him.

"I wonder if I ever spoke to him before..." John wondered aloud. Karkat, who had been very quiet during the class, scoffed in response.

"What?"

"Most popular person in our old school, not to mention epic fucking douchebag. I doubt you would've gotten the chance." He answered.

"Wow. That's harsh, Karkat!"

"No, what I'm saying is that I don't think that _you_ would've spoken to him even if you _did_ have the chance."

"Oh yeah? I would've _totally_ been friends with him if I knew him!" John announced with a little too much confidence.

"Wanna bet?" Jade asked, grinning.

"Yes! I bet that I can become friends with him if I wanted to!"

"There's no way you're winning this bet, John. You have one semester."

"One semester? Ok! Fuck yeah I will! If I win, you owe me fifty bucks and I get bragging rights."

"And if you lose...?"

"Same. You get fifty and are allowed to brag."

"How about we make this even _more _interesting?" Karkat jumped back into the conversation.

"Depends...what do you have in mind?" John inquired.

"If you can get..._closer_...I'll _personally_ pay you one hundred, along with the fifty from Jade," He proposed.

John's eyes widened. "Closer as in...?"

"You know..." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jade just blushed again and looked at the floor.

"WHAT? Are you serious?"

"Dave is pretty hot to be honest..." Jade said quietly.

"Yea-" John quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. Did he just..._agree_ with Jade about him being hot? What the actual fuck?

Karkat just smirked. "So is it a deal or what?"

John took a deep breath and hesitated. _How do I always get myself into these types of situations?_

"Deal."

_Well, this should be interesting..._

* * *

_A/N: I have a few things to say..._

_1. Hi, first fanfic, thanks for reading._

_2. I know I should've used 413 and 612 as room numbers, but something told me not too._

_3. I'm not sure exactly when I'm going to get chapter 2 up. It may take a while, since I have to deal with high school myself, along with other personal things._

_4. Once I get a steady pace, I plan to put a chapter up weekly or possibly daily, depending on how quickly I type and how long the chapters will be._

_Well, see you next time! OuO_


End file.
